The "Safeguard the household" applicant partners have considerable expertise in training researchers, clinicians and laboratory scientists in aspects of HIV research. Many of these programs that are already in place can be used as models for expanding into the areas of treatment, prevention, laboratory and TB/OIs training and mentoring. New models will be set up for the fast and effective information dissemination of successful programmes, research models, and research results. Research and capacity is largely built through individuals participating in the research process, and the training core program will link training to the five project areas of this application, so that training and research will mutually reinforce each other. The aims of the training core are: To build capacity in biomedical and behavioral science to conduct relevant, high quality, cutting edge research in the field of HIV prevention and treatment, TB/OI, and laboratory development, appropriate to the needs of the country. To develop a comprehensive training program, including diagnosis and clinical management for HIV/AIDS OI's and laboratory skills for South Africa which includes training in state-of-the-art scientific methods, including testing hypotheses, designing valid studies and analyzing data and training in the responsible conduct of research, which will support the four project areas of this collaboration. To recruit promising young South African scientists, particularly those from previously disadvantaged groups, and develop their research potential through advanced training and mentoring with established clinical, epidemiological and laboratory investigators from South Africa, the US or international agencies and institutions. To establish long-term co-operative relationships between South African and US research training institutions, including the Fogarty AITRP program, to support the training agenda. To support a two-way process of information dissemination between researchers, policy makers and program managers, which will ensure that the research needs of the country are determined collaboratively, and that research findings are translated into policy and practice efficiently and effectively. To undertake continuous evaluation of the training needs for staff at all levels; develop training plans; co-ordinate training and mentoring programs; and evaluate the effectiveness of training programs.